


For RAe

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Art, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WeII heIIo there angeI face...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CoIour penciI on paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	For RAe

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/user/makedeathloveme/media/draw/IMG_3370_zps84191b6d.jpg.html) [](http://s138.photobucket.com/user/makedeathloveme/media/draw/IMG_3365_zps1f0cddce.jpg.html) [](http://s138.photobucket.com/user/makedeathloveme/media/draw/IMG_3363_zps5b38ab63.jpg.html)


End file.
